


The Bartender

by Bettwest



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Riverdale (TV) Fusion, Bartenders, Drama, Drinking, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Green Eyes, Gyms, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettwest/pseuds/Bettwest
Summary: 24 year old Archie Andrews wanders into a bar at the middle of the night for a drink, after a long day. There he sees behind the counter a pretty blonde with green eyes serving people drinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to share this short story with y'all. This is a barchie ( Betty and Archie from Riverdale ) story and my first story on here. Enjoy it and leave a comment.

 

 

Archie POV.

 

" Lift up slowly Ms. Smith, you don't wanna strain too  hard. " I say to her. She looks at me and chuckles a little bit.

 

" Don't worry Archie I'm fine, I promise. I will call you if I need help. " 

 

" You sure? " 

 

" Yes, now move along you are blocking the TV. " I look behind me and see what Ms. Smith is seeing. It's shirtless men doing push ups and sweating. I turn back to Ms Smith and she smirks at me.

 

" You enjoy that. " I shake my head and walk away.

 

" Oh I will. " 

 

I walk to my deck and check how many people I have left. I'm a gym instructor and CEO for best of fitness, my grandfather started this company 70 years ago in New York City and it has been super busy since. My granddad passed away when I was fourteen years old and my dad had to takeover, it was hard for dad because this isn't really his ideal of work but he did an amazing job holding this place together. He recently retired and passed the family business to me, it was a lot of pressure at first but I love working out and I love helping people. I wouldn't have picked a career better than this. 

 

A tap on my shoulder pulled me out of my thoughts, I turn around on my chair to face the person and it is my favorite person.

 

" Hello Mandy. " I hug her and sit her on my lap.

 

" Hi uncle Archie. " Mandy is 7 years old with curly hair and grey eyes and no I'm not her real uncle. I'm her godfather, her dad and I are best friends.

 

" Where are your parents Mandy? " I ask her. She points at the corner of the room where the towels are at.

 

" Let's go see them. " 

 

" Ok! Come on. " She grabs my hand and drags me to where her parents are.

 

" Mommy and Daddy I found Uncle Archie! " Mandy exclaimed.

 

" I see that sweetheart. Hi Archie how are you? " Grace greets me.

 

" I'm good, how about you. " Grace is 5 months pregnant with twins.

 

" My feet are sore but I will live. " She smiles at me.

 

" Don't be on your feet too much young lady. " I scold. She rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue at me. I laugh and hug her.

 

" So y'all just totally forgot about me then! " I pull away from Grace to face my best friend Nathan Matthew.

 

" How can I ever forget about my best friend. "

 

" Then where's my nice greeting at? " He is so overdramatic.

 

" Come here you big baby. " We laugh and do our special handshake.

 

" It is good to see you. " 

 

" You too man. Come and sit down. " I walk them over to where the chairs are.

 

" So what do you guys need? " I ask them.

 

Grace sigh and start  " Well you know my sister Ana is here visiting us and she doesn't know a lot of people here. I was wondering if- " 

 

" Wait hold up. Are you two trying to set me up on the date again? " Man I hate it when they try to set me up, something always happens.

 

" We only want to see you happy and you already know my sister so it won't be awkward anyways. Just do it please. Just show her around the city or go to dinner. " Grace begs. I rub my face and sigh.

 

" Alright I would do it but it's not a date, we are just hanging out that's it. " 

 

" Oh thank you Archie. " Grace hugs me and we all talked for the rest of the evening.

 

* * *

 

 

I pick up Ana in 20 minutes and I still don't know what to wear. Do I go with this navy blue T-shirt with these black pants? Or this white dress shirt with these black dress pants? Fuck it I will just go with the first one, we are only hanging out... Right?

 

I brush my teeth, run a comb through my hair, put on my favorite cologne and my watch. I look one more time in the mirror then grab my keys and phone, and head out the door. Here I go...

 

I park my car by Ana's apartment and hop out of car, jog up the stairs and knock softly on her door. I hear her yell coming and she opens the door showing me her outfit for tonight. A blue dress with black high knee boots. Ana has strawberry blonde hair, fair skin and blue eyes.

 

" Hi Archie. " Ana says sweetly.

 

" Hi Ana, you are ready to go? "

 

" Yeah but let me get my coat first. " She leaves the front door cracked a little bit and ran to get her coat. She came out with a gray coat and her purse.

 

" So... Where are we going? " Ana ask.

 

" It's surprise. " I smirk.

 

" What! I hate surprises. " 

 

" I know. " 

 

" You are so cruel. " We laugh and I start the car up and drive off.

 

We made it to our destination, I get out of the car and walk over to open the car door for her.

 

" Thank you Archie. " She thanks me.

 

" No problem. " I took her to one of my top five favorite restaurants in New York. I got us my go to spot, I pull the chair out for her and she thank me again. The waiter comes and give us our menus with some glass of water.

 

" Do you see anything you like? " I look at her with a questioning face expression.

 

" The chicken salad with ranch and a red wine. " Ana says.

 

" That sounds good but I think I will have the lasagna with three sides of bread and a lemonade. " I give the waiter back the menu and so did Ana. The Waiter nods his head and walk to the kitchen.

 

" So Ana, how are you liking New York so far? " I start off the conversation, I hoped that it would make her less uncomfortable because she looks very uncomfortable.

 

" Oh um. It's beautiful but I love Florida better though.. " She stops talking. " I'm sorry. "  She looks down and start crying.

 

" No, Ana it's ok. Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong? " See this is why I don't go on dates. I'm going to kill Nathan and Grace.

 

" It's not you Archie, it's just... My ex boyfriend cheated on me three weeks ago and my sister thought it will be a great idea to put myself out there again and I can't stop thinking about him. I'm sorry Archie. " She wipes her face with a napkin. She is in pain and it's hurting me seeing her in so much pain.

 

" Hey, don't be sorry. I totally understand, if you want to we can leave? " I really don't wanna leave. I'm super hungry.

 

" No I'm actually hungry and you are good company. " Ana smiles at me. I nod my head and change the subject.

The waiter comes back with our food.

We ordered dessert and talked until it was closing time

 

* * *

 

 

We decided to take a stroll around time square and stare at all the lights and thousands of people walking.

 

" So you think you are ready for a serious relationship one day? " Ana asks me. I hate this question but I'm not going to lie. I have been thinking about this, especially when I see how happy Nathan is with Grace.

 

" Um well, I hope so. I mean I don't think there is anyone out there for me anyways. " I answer back. Ana laughs and shakes her head.

 

" What is so funny? " I stop walking, waiting for her to answer me.

 

" That you really think there's nobody for you. I mean have you looked in a mirror lately. The person you are destined to be with will come along and sweep you off your feet. I see it. " 

 

" You see it? " 

 

" Yes I see it, don't doubt me. You Archie Andrew will find the person of your dreams, and you will live happily ever after. " Ana is reaching and I think she is a little drunk because she is being delusional.

 

" I appreciate the great wording Ana but I truly believe that I will be in my 50 alone with three dogs and running the best of fitness. " Ana is just looking at me with sad eyes.

 

" You seriously think there's nobody out there for you? "

 

" It's not that big of a deal Ana. Trust me I will be fine. "

 

" Well I think that's bullshit. There's somebody out for you Archie. You deserve to be happy, you are the sweetest, most heart warming, selfless person I have ever met. Your future lover is very lucky. " 

 

" Thanks Ana. " I hug her and she hugs me back. 

 

" No problem. Ok now get me home because I'm getting really tired and dizzy. " 

 

" Yes ma'am. " 

 

After dropping Ana back at home, I check the time and it reads 12:06 am. I don't really feel like going home just yet so I'm just going to get a drink.

 

I stop at a bar that was 5 minutes away from my apartment. It's called Darling drinks and food. I open the door and a cinnamon smell blows me away, the inside is such a calm and chill place. The bar is off to the side in a big area, then the diner is the rest. The place is red and silver with white flooring, posters are everywhere, a band, the tables is red and the chairs are black. Wow I live five minutes away from this place and I have never been in here before.

 

I step in deeper and head to the bar area, I see nobody at the counter. Huh? Maybe the bar is closed?

 

Then I heard the sweetest voice ever shout " I will be right with you sir. " I turn around to see who is the person behind that voice. My eyes got wipe when I see the person, she has blonde hair with a little bit of brown highlights, fair skin, black jeans that is fitting her hips perfectly, a white crop top with the bar's logo on it and a black leather jacket. Whoa I'm speechless.

 

" Ok what can I get ya? " Oh god she is even more beautiful up close.

 

" Hello sir, what can I get you? " Say something you asshole, you are embarrassing yourself.

 

" Oh um. " I clear my throat and respond with " I will have a whiskey. " 

 

" Alright coming right up sir. " She bends down to get a glass and comes back up, she places the glass down and grabs the whiskey. She stares at me while pouring the whiskey and I stare back. A small grin comes across her face and she looks back at the drink pretending that we weren't just eye fucking each other a second ago.

 

She puts the whiskey down and hands me the glass, I take a light sip and stare at her again.

 

" You need anything else? " 

 

" Not right now, no. " I take another sip of my drink.

 

" Let me know if you need anything. " She says. She is cleaning the rest of the glasses and giving me quick looks.

 

Something is shining and it's not the lights. I look down at her stomach, fuck me. She has a belly button pierce, that thing is sparkling in the light and I see she is grinning at me again.

 

" What's your name handsome? " She ask.

 

" My name is Archie. " I reply.

 

" Archie? I like that name, it's very cute. " 

 

" Just cute? " To be honest, I always thought that my name was stupid.

 

" Yeah it's cute, it fits you perfectly. " She smiles at me. What a gorgeous smile.

 

" Well thank you. So what is your name beautiful? " 

 

" It's Elisabeth but you can call me Betty. " 

 

" Nice to meet you Betty. "

 

" Same too you Archie. " We smile at each other and she comes over and sits right next to me.

 

" Are you from here Arch? " Did she just call me Arch?

 

" Actually I am. How about you? " 

 

" Same here. " 

 

" Cool so how long have you worked here? " Making conversation is good, right?

 

" 3 years. What's your career? " 

 

" I own a workout center 10 blocks away from here. " 

 

" You own best of fitness? "

 

" Oh so you have heard of it then? " This woman is something else.

 

" My friend's mom goes there and she talks about it all the time. Especially the hot gym instructor. " Betty bites her bottom lip, I lick my lips and turn my head towards the floor. What is this girl doing to me?

 

" He's hot you say? " I tease.

 

" Her words not mines. " Now she is playing hard to get.

 

" Well I should ask her out. " I chuckle.

 

" I got her phone number if you need it. " Betty jokes. We laugh and stop to stare at each other. I just noticed that her eyes are green and they are beautiful.

 

" Umm we are closing in 20 minutes. " Betty gets up and start stacking the chairs up.

 

" Oh ok. I will just head out then. It was really nice talking to you Betty. " I give her one of my nice smlies.

 

" You have a phone number Arch? " Betty pulls out her cell phone from her back pocket and walks toward me.

 

" Matter of fact I do. " I pull out my phone and hand it to her. She hands me hers. We both put our phone numbers in each others phones.

 

" See you soon Archie. " 

 

" Goodnight Betty. " I push the door open and feel the fresh air hit my face. My face is hot and my cheeks are hurting from smiling too much. Betty is not like any other women I have ever talked to. No, she is so much more and I can't wait to get too know her better. 

 


	2. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy




Archie POV.

 

Betty and I have been texting and calling each other for two weeks now. She has told me many things about her, like she has a sister, niece and nephew and her parents aren't together anymore. Her favorite food is hot wings and cheese pizza, her favorite color is purple and her number one favorite TV show is Game Of Thrones. Betty is also very funny and she has this cute laugh that is like music to my ears.

 

Today I'm going down to the bar and asking her on a date. I asked a bunch of women on dates but this time is different, Betty is different.

 

" Archie, are you listening too me? " Mr, Liam ask.

 

" I'm sorry James, what were you saying? " Betty has taken over my mind, I can't focus without thinking about her. 

 

" I was saying how much longer I have to do this. I'm getting tired. " James complains. He only been on the treadmill for 3 minutes, how is he tired already?

 

" James, you only been on that treadmill for 3 minutes. You got 3 more minutes to go. You can make it, trust me. " 

 

" Ugh fine but I faint from exhaustion then I'm suing you. " James is so dramatic.

 

" That's more than fair. " I leave James to do more of his 3 minutes. I check my phone and I got a text from Betty.

 

Betty: Hey Arch, What time are you coming tonight?

 

Oh somebody miss me.

 

Me: around 11 or 11: 30. Why?

 

I see the little bubble thing that means she is typing but it went away. Maybe she is doing something.

 

" ARCHIE! ARCHIEEEEEE! " James whines. I ran fast  to him and see him leaning over the treadmill, breathing dramatically.

 

I stop myself from laughing and give him some water. " What is the matter James? "

 

" This death machine is trying to kill me, my legs are tired. Can I stop already. " I sigh at James and tell him to hit the showers. He took off running to the locker room.

 

I shake my head and check my phone again. Betty texted back.

 

Betty: I am just wondering that's all. See you then 😘.

 

I grin as I read the message.

 

" What is that big grin for? " Nathan comes up behind me grinning from ear to ear.

 

" Oh this grin? Nothing I am just happy that's all. " I  don't want to tell people about Betty until I know where our relationship is going.

 

" That's bullshit. You are hiding something from me. " 

 

" I'm telling you the truth, I'm just happy today. " Nathan is just staring at me with his left eyebrow raised in question.

 

" Ok, ok I believe you. So you wanna come over and watch the basketball game? " Nathan ask me. 

 

I shake my head and answer " Sorry man, I have plans but next time. " 

 

" What kind of plans? " 

 

" Just plans ok. Now if you excuse me, my 1 clock is here. Hello Ms. Bray. " I leave Nathan with a curious expression. That was a close one.

 

SLAM!

 

" Oh Ms. Bray I told you to stop getting the weights by yourself. " I throw my hands up in the air and walk to help Ms. Bray.

 

" Silly me I forgot. " This is going to be a long day.                        

* * *

 

 

I arrive home at 8:30 pm. I order takeout and took a shower before I go to the bar. I'm very nervous, I know I'm being ridiculous and all but I have never felt this way about someone the way I feel for Betty. It is scaring me a little bit.

 

Asking Betty out is scaring the fuck out of me because I don't know how it will go. Will she regret me or will she say yes? Ugh my anxiety is fucking horrible right now.

 

BEEEEEEP!

 

It's Betty.

 

" Hello. " 

 

" Hi Archie. " She responds.

 

" Hi Betty. What's up? " 

 

" Nothing. I'm very bored at work and I got a little bit of phone time. Also I wanna know what you are doing right now. " She wants to know what I'm doing right now. What am I doing right now?

 

" Oh just chilling at home, watching TV before head off. Kill time you know. " 

 

I hear her giggling on other end of the phone. " That's nice, I know yo- "

 

" Betty get off the phone and start cleaning the tables! I don't pay your ass to be lazy.  " I hear a man shout at Betty. I feel my blood boiling. Who's shouting at my girl?

 

" Ryan can i jus- " 

 

" No! Get to work or be fired. " This guy is a jerk, he is lucky I'm not there or he will on the floor beaten uo and crying.

 

" Ok Jesus. I got to go Archie. See you later. " 

 

" Betty wai-  " She hangs up on me. Whoever the guy is better not there tonight or he will get punched. My phone buzzed, it's Betty.

 

Betty: See you tonight.

 

I smile at Betty's text and put my phone down.

 

Fuck it's 10:15 pm, I need to get ready. I jump in the shower, wash my body really good with my favorite body wash. I get out and wrap my waist with a towel. I shave my face a little bit, brush my teeth and fix my hair.

 

10:45 pm. Fuck I need to pick out my outfit . How do women do this, it's so stressful and exhausting. 

 

After 5 minutes of deciding what to wear, I finally go with a nice red v-neck with black jeans and black sneakers. I grab my leather jacket, keys and wallet then head out to my car.

 

I will walk but I'm not taking a chance of having a little of sweat on me. I'm already nervous as it is, sweating will just make it more obvious.

 

I park and make my way inside the bar. I search for Betty with my eyes but I don't see her. I check the bar area and she's not there, where the fuck is she?

 

" Excuse me sir, do you need help with something? " I turn around and see a older woman with a tray of food in her hands.

 

" Yes I'm looking for Betty. " 

 

" Oh she's just in the back, I will go get her. They have her working in the back for some reason. " I bet it's that asshole I heard on the phone earlier having her work in the back. 

 

I wait for Betty by the end of the bar area, she comes out with a box in her hands. That box looks very heavy and she looks like she is struggling. I rush over to her and take the box away from her.

 

" Archie you don't have to do that, I got it. " Betty tries to take the box back but I already put the box where it suppose to be .

 

" I wanted to, that box is very heavy and you were struggling too much. "

 

" Are you saying that I'm weak Arch? " Betty crosses her arms and smirks at me.

 

" No, I know you are very strong and can kick my ass anytime you want. " That just made her laugh. 

 

" I sure can. " We just standing  behind the bar staring at each other not saying a other word.

 

" Um I'm just going to freshen up. Have a seat and buy a drink, I will be right back. " Betty says walking to the bathroom. I buy a drink for me and Betty. My hands are sweating, fuck I need to calm down, I'm getting too nervous.

 

Betty comes back and sits next to me. " You got me a drink? " 

 

" Yes I did, I hope you are thirsty. "

 

" I am, thank you. " 

 

We talk for hours about how our days went and order some food. I still haven't asked her out yet. What the fuck is wrong with me? I can ask a girl out with no problem, but now every time I get ready to ask Betty out, I get tongue tied. This is new to me. Come on Archie, just ask her.

 

" Betty will you have dinner with me this weekend? " I finally ask her.

 

" No. " 

 

Wait what.

 

" No "

 

" I'm just messing with you. I will love to have dinner with you this weekend. " Oh thank god.

 

" I almost had a heart attack. I will pick you up at 7:30 pm on Saturday. " 

 

" Great see you then. Thanks for tonight I had fun. " Betty kiss me on the cheek and go to the back of the bar. 

 

I smile to myself. Can Saturday come faster.

 

* * *

                      

Saturday afternoon.

 

5 more hours until I'm on a date with a gorgeous woman. I stayed home from work today, Tommy and the other co-workers can handle it without me. I did hire the best team.

 

My phone is vibrating in my hand, I look at my phone. A text from Betty.

 

Betty: Can't wait for our date.

 

Archie: Me too.

 

Betty: Where are you taking me?

 

Archie: Sorry. You gotta wait until tonight. 

 

Betty; 😒😒

 

Archie: See you tonight babe.

 

She is so impatient. I shake my head and put on a movie to kill time. I'm excited and very nervous about this date, I hope I don't screw it up.

 

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP!

 

My intercom? I turn on the screen to see who's outside my door. Surprise, surprise it's Nathan. What does he want?

 

" Archie, I know you are in there. Open up. " Nathan demands. I roll my eyes and open the door. Nathan is standing there holding a case of beer.

 

" I brought beer and the new 2K. Grace won't let me play at home because her and her friends are doing  yoga in our living room. Is it cool if I can play here? "

 

" Sure but just for two hours. "

 

" See that's why you are my best friend. " Nathan comes in and shuts the door behind him.

 

I'm kicking Nathan ass in 2K, he looks very irritated about. Man he sucks, I don't know why he wants to play  against me when he sucks.

 

" COME ON YOU STUPID GAME! " Nathan yells at the TV. I laugh at him.

 

" You are mad as hell. " I laugh again. 

 

" This game is stupid. I can't believe I bought it for 60$ dollars. " Nathan sighs.

 

" You always buy stupid shit, this is extra shit. " I gaze at the clock, fuck it's almost 7:10 pm. Time goes by fast. I need to get rid of Nathan and fast.

 

" Does Grace want you back home or? " 

 

" No. She knows I'm here, it's all cool man. " Damnit.

 

" Well I'm getting kinda sleepy. I think it's time for you to leave. " I stretch and fake yawn. 

 

" Haha since when do you go to sleep at 7? " 

 

" Since today. Now off you go. " I grab the game and rush Nathan to the door.

 

" Why are you trying to get rid of me? " Shit I can't tell him why. I got to make something up.

 

" Umm... I'm coming down with something and I don't want you to get Grace or Mandy sick. " I know that's a dumb excuse but that is all I can come up with. 

 

" Oh ok. I will go then. " Nathan turns around to look at me then leaves. Shit I only got 10 minutes to get ready. Stupid Noah and his curiosity.

 

I took a quite shower, brush my teeth, make sure my hair is looking right and head to the closest. I lay out a red dress shirt, black dress pants and black dress shoes. 

 

I leave out the door at 7:50 pm. I'm driving to Betty place, I park and look for Bettys apartment.

 

356, 356, 356. 356 where it is, fuck I'm so nervous I'm practically shaking. Ok just calm down Archie, it's just one date, you have been on many dates before. Stop acting like it's your first. 

 

I knock softly and out comes a goddess standing before me. Betty is wearing a blue dress that show some cleavage with sliver heels and her hair in curls. 

 

" Whoa. "

 

" What do I look bad? I will go change. " Betty panics.

 

" No, you look stunning. If I could I would just stand here and look at you all night. " Betty blushes when I said that to her. I'm not kidding looking at Betty is making me think unholy things.

 

" Thanks Archie. Let's go. " I lead Betty to my car and her eyes go wide when she sees it.

 

" Oh my god you have a Lamborghini.  " Oh yeah I forgot that she haven't seen my car before. 

 

" Owning a business comes with perks, I guess. " 

 

" Wow it's stunning. " 

 

" Thanks but wait until you feel the inside. " I open the door for Betty and she gets in.

 

" Wow the leather is so smooth. " I smile at her feeling the leather seats. I close the door and get in the driver's seat then drive off to the restaurant.

 

Betty and I talked the whole way to the restaurant. Man I love talking to her exactly when I hear her laugh and see her smile. This woman is something else.

 

I'm taking her to my top favorite restaurant called Gramercy Tavern, it is a very fancy and expensive place but I got a friend who works there and he got me a good deal.

 

" Here we are. " I pull up in front of the restaurant and I see my friend talking to a other person outside the door.

 

" Archie, this is Gramercy Travern. This place is very expensive and impossible to get in too. How did you manage to pull this off? " 

 

" I know a guy. Come on you don't wanna keep our table waiting. " I push a button that lift both doors up. 

 

" Well this guy must be a really important person to pull this off. " Betty murmurs. My friend spots us and wave at me to come over. I hold Betty's hand and walk us to where my friend's at.

 

" Archie what's up. " He high fives me

 

" Nothing much. I'm hungry though. " I tell him.

 

" That's good, your table is ready.  Sam would show you and your gorgeous date to your table. " A woman with red hair comes over and tell us to follow her.

 

l look over at Betty and she is looking around in shock.

 

" Cool, thanks man. " I wave bye to him and follow the lady to our table.

 

" Your table sir. Your waiter would be right with you guys. " She pulls out the seats for us and we sit down then thank her.

 

" This place is even more beautiful inside. " Betty's says.

 

" Wait until you try their food. " I put my napkin over my thighs.

 

" Have you been here before? " Betty asks me.

 

" Yes. I took my parents here for their anniversary. They loved e it. " 

 

" Aww that's sweet. " 

 

The waiter comes and take our orders. I'm having the steak with a side of mash of potatoes, vegetables and a lemonade. Betty is having pizza with white wine. Simple but classy, I like it.

 

" So tell me about yourself. " I say. Betty gaze at me and grins. 

 

" I think I told you a lot about me. Tell me stuff about you. " 

 

"  Ok, what do you want to know? " 

 

" Um how do you get to own best of fitness? " 

 

" Well alright. My dad recently retired about 9 months ago and asked me if I could takeover the family business. At first I hesitated because I wasn't sure but about 2 months of taking over, it become my life. I can't imagine my life now without it. I love what I do and I wouldn't trade it for anything.  " I explain. Betty stares at me in awe.

 

" That is amazing Archie. Maybe I will visit sometime. " 

 

" You are welcome anytime. " Our food comes and we start eating. I tell her more about my life...

 

I didn't realize how late it was until the waiter comes over and tell us it is almost closing time. We got our dessert to go and I paid the check then we walk out the restaurant.

 

" So where do you wanna go no- " I was cut by Betty's lips. Fuck they're so soft, it is like I'm kissing a cloud. I place my hands on her face to hold it in place. Betty opens her mouth a enough for me to slip my tongue in. Our tongue wrestle each other, I have been kissed like this befor but damn this time is much hotter.

 

My hand slide down to her waist and hold it tight to bring her closer. Betty wraps her arms around my neck deeping the kiss. I'm getting too excited down there and Betty running her fingers through my hair and moaning isn't helping.

 

" Get a room losers. " My friend playfully shouts from behind us. We pull away, I flip him off and Betty giggles. 

 

" Your place or mines? " Betty ask me. Fuck is this really happening right now?

 

" Mines is closer. " I take her hand and go to the car. We get in and I start driving.

 

Betty puts her hand on my thigh and start moving it up and down, she moves closer to me and start nipping at my ear. She moves her hand closer to my erection and rubbing it through my pants . If I could drive faster to my place without getting a ticket I would. Betty is killing me.

 

Fuck this is the longest car ride ever.  

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been told I have a very dirty mind so chapter 3 will be fun.


	3. Sweet love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Archie POV.

 

I swear it wasn't this many red lights when I was driving earlier. I'm fucking sweating and horny as hell. Betty isn't helping either, her hand rubbing my erection is very distracting I'm surprised I haven't crashed yet.

 

Oh shit, another red light, I guess the world is trying to kill me too or have my balls burst. 

 

Betty grabs my face and smash our lips together. She opens her mouth to slip her tongue in mines. Our tongues wrestle with each other. She removes her hand off my erection to play with my hair, she is pulling and running all through my hair.

 

BEEEEP!

 

I pull away from Betty to see that the light change to green. I speed off as fast as I could.

 

We finally made it to my apartment, I turn off the car and I open the doors. When we were out the car I grab Betty's hand and sprint to the elevator, the doors closes to the elevator, we are like animals with each other. I pick her up and slam her against the wall, her fingers are in my hair again running wildly through it.

 

I'm kissing and sucking her neck. " Oh Archie. " I hear Betty moan. My hand moves towards her breast feeling her hard nipple through her dress. Fuck she isn't wearing a bra, this woman is going to be the death of me.

 

Betty throws her head back and groans real loud. The doors to the elevator opens and I carry Betty to my apartment, I only put her down when to get my key so I can unlock the door. Once we get in, I close and relock the door.

 

I pin Betty against the wall once again and I'm back at nipping at her neck, I pull down her dress a little bit so I can nip at her collar bone. Her nails are clawing at my back, I moan at the feeling. My finger tips find their way under her dress toward her panties, I spread her leg a little and pull down her panties.

 

" Please Archie. " Betty begs. 

 

" Please what? " 

 

" Stop teasing and fuck me already. " Betty demands.

 

" Where? Right here? " My goes to her breast again and play with her nipples again. 

 

She shakes her head no " No, not there." 

 

" You gotta tell me where or I can't help you. " 

 

" Ugh my fucking p-pussy Archie. " 

 

" That's much better. " I smirk at her. I pull her panties all the way down and slightly graze my hand towards her clit and rubbing three fingers against it. I start off slow at first then pick up the pace. Betty grinds her hips at my fingers and she throws her head, her eyes are closed and her mouth is open.

 

" Oh fuck right there Archie. " 

 

I go even faster and Betty's moans are getting louder, I'm sure my neighbors can hear her.

 

" Shit you are so wet. " I groan in her ear. 

 

Betty starts grinding her hips even faster as I'm fingering her " Ah, I'm almost there. Don't stop. " Betty nails dig into my back, her lips on mines. I bite and pull on her bottom lip.

 

" Ahhh! " Betty climax all over my hand, I kept fingering her till she came down from her high.

 

" That was fucking hot. " I bring my fingers to my mouth and suck her juices of my fingers " Mmm. You taste so sweet. " She is looking with full lust in her eyes, biting her lip. 

 

" You wanna taste yourself? " I ask her. She nods her head, so I bring my fingers to her mouth and she sucks it all off. God she is so amazing.

 

" I do taste sweet. " Betty giggles a little bit while still sucking my fingers. I'm hard as fuck and if I don't do something about it my dick will probably fall off.

 

I walk Betty to my bedroom where the real action will begin. I lay on the bed, Betty is on top of me. Betty pulls her dress over her head, exposing her whole body to me.

 

" Jesus, you are so beautiful. " Fuck how did I get this lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend.

 

Betty blushes and tucks her hair behind her ear. My eyes study every inch of her body, god took his time with her and I thank him greatly for it. My girl is just perfect.

 

" You are fully clothed. " Betty says.

 

" Well what you going to do about it? " I grin. She tilts her head to the side and slowly moves her hand up to my shirt. She unbuttons the shirt and pull it off. Betty bits her lip when sees my upper body.

 

" See something you like? " 

 

" Very much. Owning a gym really pays off. " Betty runs her hand over my chest and arms. She moves her hair to the side and push me down.

 

" You know, you took very good care of me. It will only be fair if I take very good care of you. " Betty brings her mouth toward my neck and starts kissing down from my neck to my chest. She licks my nipples while her hands are working on my belt and zipper.

 

Betty got my belt and zipper undone, she pulls off my pants. I lift my hips up to help her pull off my pants more. We are both fully naked.

 

Without warning Betty grabs my dick and puts it in her mouth. She licks the tip then slowly licks it up and down.

 

" Fuck Betty. " I run my finger through her hair and watch as her head bobs up and down. She picks up the pace and move faster. Shit her mouth is amazing, I'm almost there.

 

" Fuck! " I come in her mouth and she doesn't gag. Does she even have gag reflexs?

 

" Damn Betty do you have gag reflexs?"

 

" Nope. " Betty says. Looking at her naked body is making me hard again. Betty notices, so she climbs over me and positions my erection toward her pussy. She lowers herself down and takes all of me.

 

" Uhh. Oh yes. " Betty throws her head and arch her back. Betty begins bouncing and I hold on to waist to meet her speed. The only thing to be heard is our moaning and the headboard banging against the wall. 

 

" God damn you feel good. " I moan. Betty presses her warm hands on my chest to hold herself in place.

 

" Archie. " Hearing her moan my name is like music to my ears. I help her move faster by grabbing her hips and helping her go up and down. 

 

I feel my balls start to tighten, I just hope Betty is close because I don't know how long I will last.

 

" AHHHH! " Betty orgasms, thank god because I came right after. We both are sweating and trying to catch our breath. 

 

Betty rolls off of me and goes next to me. She looks tired, I kiss her forehead and pull the covers over us.

 

" Goodnight Betty. " 

 

" Goodnight Archie. "

 

* * *

 

 

Next morning. 

 

I feel something warm and soft next to me, the light coming through my blinds are too bright. I open my eyes and look at Betty sleeping. Her arm is over my side and her head is on my chest. I smile at her and carefully move out from under her to go pee.

 

I close the bathroom door and do my business. Last night was magical, best sex ever.

 

I finish peeing and wash my hands. I walk out the bathroom to see Betty sitting up on the bed rubbing her tired eyes.

 

" Good morning beautiful. " I climb back in bed and kiss her shoulder. 

 

" Good morning. " She kiss me on lips.

 

" You hungry babe? I ask.

 

" Yes I am. " 

 

" Ok you wanna go out or cook something here. "

 

" Cook something here. " 

 

" Ok. " I get up and put on a pair of sweat pants. I walk out of my room and into the kitchen, I take out the pancakes mix, bacon and eggs. I pour the mix into a bowl then add water, I stir the mix.

 

" Pancakes, bacon and eggs. I like. " I look up from stirring the mix to see Betty wearing the shirt that I was last night. Fuck she looks hot in it. 

 

" Well you should wear my shirts more often. You look gorgeous. " 

 

" Thank you and you don't look so bad yourself. " Betty plants a quick kiss on my shoulder and went to make the bacon and eggs.

 

" You know for a person, who is a gym Instructor. You sure do have a lot of junk food. " Betty chuckles.

 

" Hey just because I'm a gym structor and own a gym does not mean I have to give up my favorite food. "

 

" Of course not Mr. gym structor. " We laugh and go back to cooking. I can picture myself doing this every morning.

 

" You want chocolate chips in your pancakes? " I ask her.

 

" Yes please and whipped cream. " 

 

" Coming right up babe. "

 

After finishing our breakfast. We decide to take a shower, we get in and Betty presses her lips against mines. We are making out and our hands are all over each other.

 

DING DONG! Fuck who's at the door. I pull away from Betty and wrap a towel around my waist. " I will be right back." 

 

Betty nobs her head and grabs the body wash to clean her body. Somebody better be dead because it is too early for somebody to be knocking at my door.

 

DING DONG! 

 

" I'm coming, I'm coming. " I open the door to see Nathan and Ana at standing outside my door.

 

" Nathan and Ana. What are you guys doing here? " I ask them. 

 

" We have something to tell you but we wanna do it in person. " Nathan tells me. Wow they have the worst timing ever.

 

" Tell me later guys, I gotta go bye. " I try to close the door but Ana foot stop it from closing. 

 

" No, we got to tell you now. We need your help anyways. Move aside." Ana demands, she moves me to the side and her and Nathan step in my apartment. 

 

" Listen guys it's not a good tim- "

 

" Archie, what is taking you so long? " Betty comes out of my bedroom with a towel wrap around her. She freeze when she sees Nathan and Ana at the doors way.

 

Nathan and Ana eyes go wide, they are speechless. Fuck this is not how I picured when Betty meets them.

 

SHIT!

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is my first time writing a sexual  
> scene, I hope it was okay. Chapter 4 is on its way. Stay tuned .


	4. The baby shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.

Archie POV.

 

We are all staring back and forth at each other without even blinking. Ana and Nathan look confused and shocked, it's like they have never seen me with a woman before. 

 

" Umm.. Archie, who's your little friend here? " Ana ask. 

 

" This is Betty, m-my girlfriend. " I sound nervous, why? Betty waves at them with a shy smile. Nathan is smirking at me while Ana is looking lost.

 

" I knew it was something you was hiding from us, I just thought it was something embarrassing. But I was way off. " Nathan keeps smirking at me. He is making this more awkward than it should be.

 

" I'm going to get dressed Archie, nice meeting you guys. " Betty gives an awkward smile and walks off to my room.

 

" I will be there in a minute. " I shout to Betty.

 

" Alright. " 

 

I turn to look at my friends and they look like they want to ask some answers. I don't have time to answer them because I'm cold and it is not the best time.

 

" I know you guys want answers but not now, I'm cold and it's not the best time. " I told them. 

 

" We understand Archie, so just let us explain what we came here in the first place. " 

 

" Ok tell me. " 

 

" I'm throwing Grace a surp- "

 

" WE are throwing Grace a surprise baby shower. " Nathan cuts off Ana. Ana give him a death stare and rolls her eyes.

 

" Like I was saying before this idiot interrupted me, We are throwing Grace a surprise baby shower and we need your help planning it. " Ana explains. 

 

" Did Grace throw a baby shower for Mandy? " 

 

" I wasn't here for Mandy's, I was in Paris working on a project remember. " Oh I remember. 

 

" So why now? Why can't you wait a couple more weeks? " Grace is only 6 months pregnant for god sakes.

 

" Because I won't be here, I have another project in Los Angels. " Ana is a movie director. 

 

" Please Archie. " Ana pouts. Ugh fuck me for being so nice.

 

" Fine I will help, when is it? " I agree.

 

" Tonight " 

 

" TONIGHT! Why? " 

 

" Yes tonight, I'm leaving tomorrow night. " 

 

" Ugh fine ok. What time do you want me to be there? "

 

" 3, don't be late. Oh bring your little friend there too. " Ana winks at me and grabs Nathan by his jacket to drag him out with her. Ana closes the door behind her.

 

Man I should have never opened the door. I stroll into my room to see Betty brushing her hair with my hairbrush. I lean back on the door frame and enjoy the view.

 

" Are you staring at my ass? " Betty is staring me down through the mirror. 

 

" Yeah, I'm loving every bit of it. " I grin at her. Her cheeks are rosy red, she is so flustered and it is so cute. Wow I am whipped.

 

Betty puts her hair in a messy bun and walks over to me, she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me softly. She pulls away and leaves me to get dress.

 

I come out my room all dressed and running a towel through my wet hair. Betty is flipping through the channels.

 

" Having trouble finding a show to watch? " I tease.

 

" There's nothing good to watch, I'm bored. " Betty puts the remote down on the coffee table. 

 

" Well I'm helping to throw one of my friend's a surprise baby shower. Wanna help?" I ask.

 

" I thought you don't want people to know about our relationship yet? " 

 

" That's kinda ruined now because my friends already know. "

 

" True, ok I will help. What time is it? "

 

" 3. " 

 

" Perfect. Now let's watch something on Netflix to kill time. " 

 

* * *

 

 

I blink a couple times to clear my vision, I rub my eyes and I check the time. 2:30, FUCK! I did not realize I fell asleep.

 

Betty's head is on my chest and her arm is wrap around my waist. 

 

" Betty wakeup, we gotta to go. " I shake her awake and she opens her eyes.

 

" What time is it? "

 

" 2:32. "

 

" Oh god let's go. " We both got up and put on our shoes. The moment we got out the door, Betty stops me.

 

" Wait Arch, I'm wearing your clothes. I can't go like this. " Betty panics.

 

" Ok, we will stop by your house first so you can change then go to Nathan's house. " Betty nods her head .

 

I park in front of Betty's apartment, Betty runs up to get dress quickly. I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket, I pull it out and it is a text from Ana.

 

Ana: Where r u at?

 

Me: I'm on my way, don't stress. 

 

Ana: You know telling a person not to stress, makes them stress even more.

 

Me: I will be there, trust me.

 

Ana: If I had a dollar every time a guy says trust me. I would be a billionaire.

 

Me: I should leave you on read.

 

Ana: Rude ass. I better see you here in 5 minutes.

 

Me: Ok mom.

 

I send the text and right then the car door opens, Betty hopes in with her own clothing. She is wearing a purple sundress, black flip flops and a black leather jacket. Her hair is pull back in a fishtail braid.

 

" You look gorgeous. " 

 

" Thanks, I don't usually wear dresses very often but where I'm going it feels right. "

 

" Whatever you wear is beautiful anyways. " I give her a quick smile and she kisses my cheek. I put the car in drive and drove off to Nathan's house.

 

We made it to Nathan's house in 5 minutes, I see Nathan and a couple of people I know carrying stuff into the house.

 

" You guys need help there! " I shout.

 

Nathan turns his head around and smiles at me " It is about time that you are here. Ana! Archie is here! " Nathan yells. Ana comes out from the back gate.

 

" Archie there you are, come and help me inside. " Ana says going to the backyard.

 

I link me and Betty's fingers together and follow behind Ana. The backyard is covered with a white tent, we walk in it, half of the tables are set up and half are not, there's blue and pink decorations all over the place, the caterers is getting the food ready.

 

" Wow this place looks amazing. " Betty looks stunned.

 

" Yeah it is. " 

 

" Archie, stop looking around and help me with these tables. Oh and bring your girlfriend. " Ana grins at me. I roll my eyes and lead us to where Ana is setting up the tables.

 

* * *

 

 

Ana POV.

 

Fuck my back is hurting from setting up all these tables but for my sister, I would do anything.

 

I hear giggling behind me, I turn around to see Archie making Betty laugh. Archie is smiling and he looks super happy, I smile at them and go back to the tables.

 

After I'm done organizing the tables, I think I will officially introduce myself to Betty, I spot her by the bar on the corner.

 

I confidently walk over there and settle down next to her. " A Marini please. " The bartender nods and gets my drink ready. I turn to Betty and she is sipping her drink. 

 

" Hello Betty, I didn't get to properly introduce myself earlier. I'm Ana Williams. " I introduce myself, I hold my hand out for her to shake.

 

" Hi Ana, I'm Betty but I think you already know since you said my name." 

 

Betty looks at her drink again with a shy look upon her face. Wow I never would've guessed she was shy.

 

We sit here drinking quietly, Betty glances over at me and blurts out " How long have you knew Archie for? " I guess her shyness went away.

 

" About 6 years why? " What is she trying to get out of me?

 

" Have you guys ever dated? " Well there it is.

 

" We went on one date recently and it was nice but Archie is too nice for me. Also not my type. " I told her.

 

" He is very nice and handsome. " Betty blushes even thinking about him. 

 

" So how long have you and Archie knew each other? " I ask her.

 

" Umm about three weeks. " 

 

" Really where? "

 

" He came to my job one night, looking energized and very handsome in a navy blue button up dress shirt and black dress pants, I was at the bar working because I am a bartender. Anyways, he comes over asking for a drink , he starts flirting with me. At first I was just going to blow him off but something about his eyes caught my attention, it was a lot of mystery and brightness in them. I don't know why I felt safe and carefree, that was a first for me especially in a place I work at. I get a lot of guys hitting on me and it is very uncomfortable but with Archie it felt different.. " Betty explains. 

 

I just ask a few simple questions and she give me a whole story. I like her but the way she described his outfit sounds familiar.

 

" Awww that's incredible. Say what day did you guys meet? " 

 

" February 24. " Well I will be damned, that is the same date as our date but I'm not going to tell her that.

 

" What a magical day. " I smile at her. 

 

We continue our talk. 

* * *

 

 

Archie POV.

 

I'm helping Nathan and couple of our friends with the lighting. Ana wants lights all over the inside of the tent. Yes, she is extra, speaking of Ana. Where is she?

 

I look over my shoulder and see her and Betty talking and laughing, well that is amazing.

 

" Alright I'm done and Grace texted me that she is on her way home with Mandy. " Nathan says. Nathan goes over to tell Ana what he told me. 

 

" Ok everybody inside the house! Grace is coming! " Ana yells. Everybody rushes inside the house to find a good hiding spot. 

 

Betty and I hide behind the couch, Ana turns down the lights and goes to hide.

 

The door opens and we jump out and yell surprise. Grace looks shocked and Mandy is covering her ears. 

 

" What is this? " 

 

" Your surprise baby shower. I will be leaving tomorrow and I wanna throw you a baby shower before I leave, because I missed Mandy's. " Ana explains. Grace looks like she is going to cry.

 

" You are the best sister ever. " Grace hugs Ana with tears running down her face. 

 

" No don't cry on me now. " Ana wipes Grace's tears.

 

" I hate breaking up this beautiful moment but we got a gifts for you in the back babe. " Nathan picks up Mandy and leads Grace outside.

 

" Oh my god you guys, I love you. " 

 

We all went to the tent and partied it up.

 

4 hours of partying and my feet are killing me. Mandy won't let me sit down until I dance to every one of her favorite songs with her. Betty finds it funny, Betty is great with her, at first Mandy was a little upset about me having another girl in my life but after an hour getting to know Betty. She got over it. 

 

Grace was surprised and pissed, she was surprised to find out that I have a girlfriend and she was pissed that I didn't tell her. I explained to her why and she got over it, now I see where Mandy gets it from.

 

I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist behind me and I instantly know who it is. " Hi babe. "

 

" Hi babe. " Betty whispers softly into my ear. She kisses my shoulder and neck, she is not that tall with flip flops on but she hitting the right places.

 

I grab her hand and walk out the tent to the house. I open the backdoor and walk in, I guide us to the bathroom.

 

I open the door, close it and lock it. I pick up Betty and throw her against it. Our lips and tongues are attacking each other, my hand slides down to pull up her dress a little bit to get a better access to her panties . I move her panties to the side and stick two inside of her vagina.

 

Betty tilts back and moans. Shit I don't want anyone to hear us.

 

" Shhh, don't make any noise. " Betty bits down on her bottom lip trying to be quiet while I finger her.

 

I feel her walls tighting around my fingers, she is close. I move my fingers faster and suck on her neck. 

 

" Ahh. " Betty comes all over my hand like last time. Jesus, I love it when she does that and I love it that I'm the one making her do it.

 

Betty goes for my belt and zipper, she got the belt off and unzips my pants. She pulls down my pants with my boxers.

 

I line my cock up to her vagina and push inside. " This will be quick and fast ok. " Betty nods. I move fast and hard, Betty is trying to control her moaning but a few keep slipping out.

 

" Faster Archie please. " Betty whispers softly. I give her what she wants, shit she feels good.

 

I push up her dress a little bit more to hold her hips better, I slide in and out of her. " Fuck I'm close Betty. " I moan in her ear.

 

" Ahhh, me too. " I move my hand to rub her clit to her bring closer to her climax. Betty is pulling at my hair and throws her head back, her eyes rolls the back of her when orgasm approaches.

 

" Uhhh, Archie I'm coming. " 

 

" Shit, I love you. " Betty's face freezes. 

 

FUCK! Did I just say that out loud?

 

Betty pushes me off of her and pulls up her panties. Pulls down her dress, unlocks the door and runs away.

 

* * *

>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keeping leaving you guys with cliffhangers but it is fun. Tune in for the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is done and I'm so happy. I hope y'all enjoyed that, there's a lot more to come that is good and bad. So hang in there. Like I said it's my first time writing a story on here.


End file.
